Meme
Meme is contestant /u/Me16824 from Reddit's Lipsync For Your Life Season 5, where he came in 6th Place. He is best known for his strong song versatility, his podcast Meme Cuisine with his brother PastelGremlin, and as serving the role as Head Curator of the LSFYL Hall of Fame. Records Meme's largest strength during his season was his high versatility in terms of music genres, touching everything from slow ballads to Japanese juice commercials in his run. He attributes this strong ability to cross music genres to his love for the Japanese vocal program Vocaloid, where music producers of all styles can use the same voice for their songs and, therefor, showcase a wide variety of genres through one "singer", something that he took inspiration from in his song selection process. While he showcased a strong ability to perform to fun, high energy songs, his inability to emotionally connect to moody and dark songs hurt him, ultimately leading to his elimination in Themes from a Hat to Voltaire's When You're Evil. Meme Cuisine Following the end of Season 5, Meme and his brother PastelGremlin decided to create a new series entitled Meme Cuisine. On this show, Meme is viewed by some as the softer of the two. Hall of Fame Following his elimination in Season 5, Meme also worked on creating the LSFYL Hall of Fame. He opened the first round of voting on October 23rd, 2017, and the second opened on November 8th, 2017. He, along with LSFYL members Mikey, Marcella Fox, and SALLY™, created the announcement videos that were released between December 1st and December 26th, 2017. He now serves currently as the Head Curator of the Hall of Fame. Meme also has two video which have achieved Hall of Fame status. Those videos were his duet to Opposites Attract with Lush Monsoon, and his duet with SALLY™ to Yet Another Dig. Trivia * Meme had auditioned for Season 4 before getting into Season 5, with his song being "The Child Is Gone" by Fiona Apple * Meme and competitor Lush Monsoon had the second ever co-win during a season of LSFYL, the first taking place during 80's Week during Season 1. * Meme had ironically become part of a community meme after his Fun Week video in Season 5, where he latched onto Rupaul's Drag Race contestant Stacy Layne Matthews' word "Henny", making that word his own through a joke in the fun week video. * Memes original song choices for Themes From A Hat were either I Cant Decide by The Scissor Sisters, or Bacterial Contamination by Kanimiso-P, but he ultimately decided on When You're Evil to keep his reputation of music versatility - having done a Vocaloid song for High School Stereotypes week, and his expected Final 3 video being to Lets Have A Kiki by The Scissor Sisters. * Meme is the only inductee to the Hall of Fame to only have duet videos be inducted Quotes * "Im serving a look, Henny" Category:Season 5 Category:Sixter